Friendship is Magic Pretty Cure
'Friendship is Magic Pretty Cure '(sometimes translated as ''Tomodachi wa Maho Pretty Cure) ''is an upcoming fanseries created by DreamNotePrincess. Its a MLP:FiM Pretty Cure crossover. The themes are ponies, friendship, and magic. Summery 1000 years ago there were 6 Pretty Cure who protected the kingdom of Canterlot with their powers, they won, however they died and decided to send their Harmony Stones and a dragon named Spike to Earth to find the next Pretty Cure. 1000 years later a girl named Sakagami Ayako is making videos with her new neighbor Tsukiko. Ayako senses something is up with Tsukiko and doesn’t know what. One day their town is attacked by a Monayujin, a monster who is controlled by someone's negative emotions and releases negative energy to get everyone fighting. As Ayako goes to escape she sees Tsukiko transform into the Pretty Cure of Magic, Cure Twilight! Ayako wanting to help as gains the power of laughter and becomes Cure Pink! Now the two work together to make new friends and find the other 4 elements to stop evil. Characters Pretty Cure Sakagami Ayako/Cure Pink- Ayako is the happy go lucky member of the team. She loves parties and helps out at a local bakery. She loves to vlog mostly about the Pretty Cure. She becomes a Pretty Cure after spotting Tsukiko transforming into Cure Twilight, and is tasked on helping her. She's the element of laughter and her theme color is pink. Matsuoka Tsukiko/Cure Twilight- Tsukiko is a new student who is smart and bright. Prior to the series she became the Pretty Cure of Magic, Cure Twilight but being a Pretty Cure made her busy and have no time for friends. She her and her family moved and Tsukiko was going to transfer schools. Tsukiko is very smart and has a huge interest in fantasy novels. Akiyama Ringo/Cure Apple- Ringo is one of Tsukiko’s friends. She lives with her grandma, older brother and little sister, running her grandmother’s pie shop. Just like Ran she’s athletic and is part of the girl’s basketball team. Ringo is very honest and cares a lot about her friends, especially her little sister. Nijiiro Ran/Cure Dash- Ran is the captain of the soccer team at school. She’s been close friends with Ayako, Chou and Ringo for a long time and helps Tsukiko out when needed. She’s very loyal to her friends and never leaves them behind, but can be quite a show off. Especially after becoming a pretty cure. Aihara Mayu/Cure Gem- Mayu is generous and the leader of the fashion club. At first she denied being a cure and kept coming up with excuses but later on she starts to help her friends more. Sakura Chou/Cure Flutter- Chou is a clam and kind young girl. She’s one of Tsukiko’s neighbors. She loves animals and helps out at the local animal shelter. She’s the oldest in the group as her birthday was sometime prior to the start of the series. Tomoe Kimiko/Cure Shimmer- Kimiko is a quiet and cold girl. She seems to know Tsukiko in the past. She’s strict on the newer Pretty Cure, but in her civilian form she talks, hangs out and helps the team when needed. After joining the team she becomes nice and is sweet. Mascots Spike- Spike is Tsukiko’s stuffed dragon, who also is the groups fairy partner of the series. Ponyko- Are small mini pony fairies that bond with the cures. They power up their HarmonyKyu. Villains Queen Nightmare- Is the big bad for the first part of the series. She was once the younger sister to Celestia who was taken away. Discord- The lord of Chaos. He’s the right hand man of Queen Nightmare. Chrysalis- A villainess who can transform to anyone. Tirek- The 2nd big bad of the series. Monayujin- The MOTW. Its a monster controlled by someone's sadness who later sends out negative energy. Items HarmonyKyu- a cell phone device that helps the girls transform. It comes to life when a Ponyko goes inside a cellphone. It’s name comes from Harmony Cure. Harmony Crystal- A hidden crystal that’s inside the HarmonyKyu. If touched by the wrong hands Chaos ensues. Location AsaMura- The village the cures live in. Maho Star Junior High- The middle school the 7 cures attend. Questria- The home kingdom of Tsukiko, the princess and Spike. Trivia This season was created before Sweetheart Pretty Cure. However, due to editing it was made much later. Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Friendship is Magic Pretty Cure Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:Magic Themed Series